


倒计时

by Ivansher



Category: Heavy Object (Anime), 重装武器
Genre: M/M, 库温瑟, 贺维亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “还有两个小时。”
Relationships: Havia Winchell/Qwenthur Barbotage, 贺维亚/库温瑟





	倒计时

**Author's Note:**

> 《偷袭》后续

“库温瑟这边！”贺维亚跑在前面，拉着库温瑟躲进一个房间关上门。两人听门外的脚步声越来越近——在附近稍作停留，终于走远了。他们俩同时松了口气，贺维亚放下一路护送来的珍藏杂志：“这次总算没被抓住。”

“算你运气好。”库温瑟在黑暗中摸到照明开关，打量这个狭小的从没见过的房间。贺维亚继续注意着门外的动静，直到确认安全才打算开门——

“咦？”

他往手上加了点力气，门却还是纹丝不动。库温瑟还在回忆这是什么地方，就见贺维亚半天都开不了门。他突然想起了什么，睁大眼睛：“不好，我们出不去了。”

见贺维亚一脸不敢置信，他又解释：“这个房间应该是基地的这里……现在从里面打不开，如果联络外面起码要等两个小时。”

“两个小时？！“贺维亚抱头，“要不是今天没任务，还不如被抓住呢！没别的办法了吗？”库温瑟也没想到会这么倒霉，叹了口气，捡起贺维亚带来的杂志：“就为了这些东西……”

贺维亚作沉痛状：“这可是基地最难到手的珍藏版，士兵寂寞夜晚的心灵慰藉……你竟然不明白吗！”

“……哦？”库温瑟挑眉，随手翻了几页，“……密室调教：小黑屋的秘密……你喜欢这种？”

贺维亚一僵，不由自主移开了视线。脑海里浮现某个时刻近在咫尺的金发，白皙小巧的耳垂，和浅尝辄止的味道……以及后来那些若有似无的试探。

“……等等库温瑟！你把灯关了？……”

贺维亚连忙收回思绪，还没来得及适应黑暗，就感到另一个人的体温在靠近。两人之间维持平衡的那根弦岌岌可危，他不禁屏住呼吸。

库温瑟逼近墙角的贺维亚，直至呼吸拂上面颊。安静片刻，贺维亚突然倒抽一口冷气——对方的膝盖正在磨蹭某个关键部位。

听见对方瞬间紊乱的呼吸，库温瑟眼里闪过一丝笑意。像上次一样，他悄悄贴上贺维亚的耳朵：“……想要吗？”

贺维亚听到弦断的瞬间。

他咬住那双觊觎已久的嘴唇，一时间气息纠缠，契合得理所当然。早该这样了，两人同时想到。一切终于找到它们应有的位置。

喘息的间隙里，他问库温瑟：“刚才你说要等多久？”

他听到一声轻笑，一只手摸上他的扣子：

“还有两个小时。”


End file.
